Honesty is the Best Policy
by Rinkster27
Summary: What would have happened if Merlin healed Arthur? How would Arthur react? What would Arthur do to Merlin?


I dont own Merlin

"Babai helitho."

Merlin muttered as Arthur's wounds healed almost instantly under his touch. Merlin looked down at his King as he lay unconscious but alive on the hard ground. Arthur was stabbed in the side by Mordred, a druid with magic. The wound on his side was deep, very deep, and no regular man could have survived something like this without the help of magic. Even though Arthur was healed, Merlin feared the worse for his friend for he has gone five days without food and little water. Arthur needed to get back to Camelot quickly. Walking was too slow. Horses, not an option because they were all dead. Merlin had only one option left.

"O drakon, epimass immala kratae! Immala kratae athusa tealo epimass!"

The mighty dragon landed in frount of Merlin and bowed his head. The Dragon already knew what Merlin wanted so beconded him to climb on. Merlin lifted Arthur's body onto the dragon and they all flew towards Camelot.

The journey to Camelot was about twelve hours long. During that time Merlin developed a plan. He would go to Camelot, give Arthur to Gauis, and depart into the night and away from Camelot. The idea of being caught was his worse nightmare. Arthur would be furious.

When they arrived in Camelot, Merlin gave Arthur to Gauis and told him what happened. Gauis was amazed and furious that he used magic. Merlin planned on leaving that night but Gaius said that he needed sleep and rest to fully recover his magic and his strength. It was futile to argue because Gauis would always get his way. Merlin layed down and let sleep take him into a deep slumber.

Merlin awoke some time later only to realize that he wasn't in his room anymore. It was a dark space. The floor and ceiling were damp and slippery. It was a small room, about the size of a king sized mattress and the walls were door was also stone. He tried to push himself up but only to find that he was chained to the walls hand and feet both. He then knew this place. This is were he broke broke people out of. He was in the dungeon under Camelot. Merlin was alarmed.

"How did I manage to get myself in here? I was going to leave Camelot right after Gauis insisted that I- oh no. Arthur must have found me sleeping. That means he knows that I have magic. I will be killed for sure."

Merlin was distraught. He could break out of here easily but if he did, he would prove to Arthur that all magic is evil and selfish or he could stay put and hope that his death will change Arthur's mind about magic. During his rambling, Merlin was completely unaware of the approaching guards that came to his door.

"Get up. The King wishes to see you," one of the guards said to Merlin.

The guards came in and unchained Merlin to wall and bound his hands firmly behind his back and to his waist. Merlin was dragged around the castle until he was brought to the throne room. The doors were flung open and Merlin was thrusted onto the floor. Merlin lifted his head to see the King of Camelot standing with his back to him.

"Guards, leave us," the king said.

The guards bowed to the king and left Merlin alone on the floor. Merlin didn't know what to feel. He was so greatful that Arthur was alive, but then he could be looking at his executioner. Silence filled the room and the king still had his back to Merlin. Finally the king spoke,

"Merlin, treason had a huge punishment in my father's day," his voice was smooth as honey and he spoke every word carefully making sure that they here heard correctly. "I only wish to ask you a question. The day that I was stabbed, I only vaguely remember. How didn't I die? It was a terrible wound and I was sure that I was dead. I could feel my death coming. Why am I not dead? What happened Merlin?"

Merlin knelt before the king but his eyes remained at the ground. He didn't know what to do. He could lie and say a person named Emrys healed him or he could be honest. But how would Arthur react? What would he do? All of these questions were flowing in Merlin's mind when the king spoke,

"Answer your king Merlin. I demand you to answer me or you will die."

Arthur pulled out his sword and pointed it a Merlin. Merlin knew what he needed to do. Hot tears streamed down his face as what he was going to say would change him forever.

"I saved you. I have magic," Merlin said in between sobs of fear. "I am a sorcerer. I saved you. I have magic. I was born with it I am sorry."

With those words Merlin began to sob uncontrollably. He was scared. For the first time in his life, he was not ready to die. Tears streamed down Merlin's face as felt a sword being thrust behind his back. He wasn't ready to die. Slice! The ropes fell from Merlin' s wrists and he began to wipe the tears off his face.

"Merlin, are you being honest? Tell me I will not hurt you. I promise."

With those words Arthur threw his sword away and knelt down to Merlin. He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and said one more,

"Merlin tell me. I will not hurt you."

Merlin opened up his palm and muttered,

" uhk drakon firora."

A beautiful bronze dragon made of fire flew out of Merlin's hands and disappeared into the air. The room was silent and Arthur still had his hands on Merlin's shoulders. Arthur slowly moved his hands down of of his shoulders and grabbed Merlin's hands and pulled him up to his feet. Merlin was still crying and wiping away freshly formed tears.

"Merlin, do you think that I am going to kill you? You are my brother. My friend. I would never hurt you. Although you do have magic and in my father's day you would be killed, but I am not my father. You were honest with me and you told me the truth. I can never repay you for the commitment and support that you have give me. You are a true friend. I herby renounce the ban on magic. You shall be deemed Merlin, court sorcerer of Camelot."

Merlin was absolutely stunned. Magic is now allowed. His kind will never be punished for using magic.

"I don't know what to say, sire. Thank you."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and for once things seemed to be looking up for once. Maybe his mother will come to Camelot. Morgana will pull off her attack on Camelot. He can live in peace. And as Merlin walked next to Arthur, He said something Merlin would have never ever dreamed to hear,

"Thank you, Sir Merlin"


End file.
